


king again.

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Survivors [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Apocalyptic AU, Fanchildren, Fankids - Freeform, M/M, Second Generation, Trans Juzo Sakakura, Trans Male Character, Trans Mpreg, Trans Pregnancy, fanchild, fankid, second gen, survivors au, trans juzo, trans preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: Sometimes, Juzo Sakakura learns, there is method to the world's madness. A part of the "Survivors" au, in the "Raising Hope" timeline. Feat. trans!Juzo and cis!Kyosuke.





	1. discovery side a

**Author's Note:**

> so the basics of the survivors au is:
> 
> \- end of the world happened still thanks to junko but all of the games were fake and the events of dr3 didn’t happen at all  
> \- so everyone’s alive, essentially  
> \- science and technology still exists it’s just widely unused bc most of the people who know how to use it are dead  
> \- the ndrv3 kids were actually talented, there was no memory fabrication  
> \- this whole timeline generally takes place a few years after the events of ndrv3 unless otherwise stated
> 
> if anything else is confusing please do let me know
> 
> also important to note, yep daiya’s alive and there is a reason as to why. i won’t say exactly why though bc spoilers!

**part one: discovery**

**side a**

_We loved with a love that was more than love._ \- **Edgar Allan Poe**

When he thinks about it, there are a lot of things that have brought Juzo Sakakura to the situation he’s currently in: sitting cross legged with his back to the counter in the medical wing, the egg-shaped timer ticking away next to him, counting down two minutes until the pregnancy test sitting face-down on top of the counter will tell him whether he’s going to be a father or not.

He tucks his knees up to his chest and settles his chin on them, then lifts his left hand and chews on the thumbnail. It’s nearly bitten down to the flesh by now, with all of the nervous chewing he’s been doing. Ever since the world’s been plunged into the apocalypse, the birth control he uses along with the now-low doses of testosterone to keep his cycles at bay is, understandably, more difficult to find.

Even though his cycle is somewhat regular now, he’s still been told that the likelihood of him getting pregnant, considering what he’s been through and other extenuating circumstances, is very low without the help of fertility treatments. Which didn’t bother him. When the Warriors of Hope inevitably fled from Junko Enoshima a few years after the incident began, it was surprisingly Kyosuke who opened his heart to them first. He’d never tell anyone, but Juzo knows: in their eyes, he sees himself, and it hurts.

Now the Warriors are thirteen, barely teenagers, and Kyosuke and Juzo are nearing twenty-five. It’s not like it’s a “now or never” type situation, because they both have plenty of time assuming they don’t get killed, but Juzo can see the look in Kyosuke’s eyes when a new birth is noted. That paired with what remains of the general public wanting to see the Ultimates -- the new hopes of the world -- creating their own families, makes the decision that much harder.

But really, he kind of blames this entire situation on the moment when Koichi Kizakura announced that he, at the tender age of forty, was going to be trying for a baby with Jin Kirigiri. They were running out of time, he explains, and they figure if they’re going to do this, they might as well go ahead and get it over with.

In the moment, Juzo doesn’t really think about it when Koichi makes his statement, and he’s certainly not complaining when Koichi offers to get everyone drinks so they can get wasted together one last time before he’s (hopefully) unable to do so. Juzo doubts he’ll kick the habit entirely, but he’s glad that he’s at least taking his possible future child’s health into consideration.

But Juzo doesn’t have to worry about that, so he gets wasted with Kyosuke at his side. They stay until Chisa drags them home -- she’s usually the one who ends up being their, for lack of a better term, designated driver -- and dumps them in their living room.

She at least has the sense to use her copy of their key to lock the front door. Almost immediately after she leaves, the two of them are on each other, kissing desperately and grinding their hips together, desperate for friction and release.

Normally, even when he’s absolutely smashed, Juzo thinks about birth control. They managed to find a 90-day supply of pills last time he and the others went looking, but he’s only been on them for a few days, which may not have been as much of a problem if he hadn’t just gotten over a cold. The potent medicine used to get him through it would’ve negated any effect the pills might’ve had. At any other time, Juzo would’ve stopped them to get a condom, or told Kyosuke just to stick to using his hands or his mouth.

Tonight, it slips his mind. He’s horny as hell, and drunk, and Juzo really doesn’t have time to think about anything but sex at the time being. He’s just thinking about what’s gonna get him off, what’s gonna make him feel good, and right now, that’s his boyfriend.

Thus bringing us to the current situation: the test. There’s thirty seconds left on the egg timer, and Juzo angles his chin over his shoulder to stare at the man currently in charge of the medical wing. It’s clear from his look alone that he and Daiya Oowada don’t get along, and honestly, the egg timer feels like salt in his already-gaping wounds.

Either Daiya doesn’t notice the look (unlikely), or he just doesn’t care (far more likely), because he doesn’t say anything until he sees Juzo’s hand start to wander towards the counter.

“Nope, no touching,” Daiya scolds. “If you try messing with it before it’s clear then you’ll just confuse yourself. Trust me.” He arranges some cotton swabs and tongue depressors in two jars before setting them on the corner of the counter where it meets the wall. “That and, you need to calm down. You look like you’re about to keel over.”

Ironically, Juzo’s hand shakes as he scoffs. “I _am_ calm, fuck you.”

Suddenly, the sharp ring of the egg timer goes off, and Juzo _screams_ as he suddenly leaps from a sitting position to standing on his feet in a matter of seconds. Daiya, on the other hand, doubles over in laughter while this happens. Juzo has to resist the very, _very_ strong urge to go over there and punch him as hard as he can in the gut; not because he suddenly cares about the ex-biker’s feelings, but rather because he knows Chisa would be upset at him for hurting her boyfriend, and also _oh no the test is ready._

That thought overrides all others.

He takes a few seconds to clear his head… or, rather, he tries to. He doesn’t want to do this at all, doesn’t want to turn the stick over and look at something that could ruin his life. It has been hard enough coming clean to Kyosuke about everything else, and he figures he’s already pushing his luck because the other man returns his feelings. He doesn’t know how much farther he can push it, and this simply isn’t anything they’d wanted. Kyosuke had said several times after they officially adopted the Warriors of Hope that they were enough, and Juzo agreed. They certainly don’t need a baby right now.

Besides… although the Remnants of Despair are gone, returned to the side of hope, that doesn’t mean that Junko’s given up. She’s still out there, lurking, and the idea of losing a child in the war she’s started is almost too much for the former ultimate boxer to even think about.

Even so, he has to know. He _has_ to.

Before he can think about it any longer and ruin his chances, Juzo flips over the test and stares at the face of it. Blood rushes through his ears from how hard his heart is pounding, it’s the only thing he can hear. He forces himself to focus on what it says, what’s displayed on the test, he has to focus and see…

Two. Two lines as pink as his eyes greet him. He spent enough time staring at the box when he’d taken the test to know what that means.

Juzo drops the test before falling backwards onto his ass, and though the impact hurts a bit, he pays it no mind as he wraps his arms around himself, squeezing tightly, trying to force himself to calm down and not be emotionally vulnerable in front of someone he doesn’t trust.

He’s so wrapped up in himself that he doesn’t hear the soft squeak of wheelchair wheels against linoleum until Daiya’s beside him, peering over his shoulder. Juzo hates to admit it, but… his presence is somewhat comforting, if only because he knows that the other has been through a similar situation before. Daiya makes no attempt to touch him, which Juzo is thankful for. He’s really not sure how much more he can take today.

“... what do I do now?” Juzo mutters, looking down at the floor. He feels like he doesn’t even have the strength to turn his head. “I mean… what the hell happens next? I…” He reminds himself that he doesn’t want to be emotionally vulnerable in front of Daiya just before the words _I’m lost, and I’m scared_ can come out of his mouth.

Lucky for him, they don’t have to.

“Well, normally, I’d say you need, y’know, an OBGYN or somethin’. But, considering we don’t have any nearby…” Daiya scratches nervously at the back of his head. “Me an’ the rest of the medical staff’re gonna have to make some calls. Uh… assuming you wanna keep it, that is.” He shrugs. “I’m not gonna judge either way, but it’d prob’ly be a good idea to get an idea of how far along you are, y’know?”

Juzo visibly shudders at the unspoken mention of abortion, and his fingers curl into his palms, nails digging into the rough skin. “I… don’t know yet,” he finally sighs. “It’s gonna depend on what Kyosuke wants. He said he didn’t want any after the Warriors. I mean… that coulda’ changed, but we haven’t talked about it.”

“Well what do you want?” Daiya asks. The question comes as a surprise, and Juzo’s eyes meet Daiya’s, their shape and color reminding him of the look a tiger gives before he pounces.

Juzo swallows thickly.

“Whatever he wants.”

It’s a lie.


	2. part 1 side b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both have a confession. (slight tw for mention of abortion)

Juzo hasn’t told Kyosuke he’s staying home for the day, so when his boyfriend comes back from the half-day meeting he’s been in all day, he doesn’t expect to see Juzo sitting on the edge of their bed. Kyosuke knows that Juzo can see him, but he makes no attempt to address him yet. The atmosphere is heavy, and Kyosuke worries.

The look on Juzo’s face unnerves him.

“Hey,” Juzo finally says as Kyosuke shuts the door, locks it behind him. The Warriors aren’t home yet, still in one of the makeshift schools that’ve started to pop up in strongholds like the ones the Future Foundation and the Ultimates stay in. They’ve got plenty of time. “We… we gotta talk.”

“I would say so.” Kyosuke’s voice and face give nothing away when he looks away from the door back at Juzo. Their eyes meet for only a moment, and then Juzo looks away first. It’s a clear and somewhat frightening sign of submission. “You’ve been avoiding me.” There’s a tinge of regret in his next words. “Have I done something wrong?”

Juzo shakes his head quickly. “No, it’s just -- it’s all me,” he sighs. “Just… before I say anything, I didn’t… I didn’t ask for any of this, okay? I wasn’t planning this. I… you know I’d never go behind your back.” Kyosuke looks confused for half a second, and then Juzo blurts out “I’m pregnant” so fast he’s not even sure he actually said it.

It’s like watching a train wreck, Juzo thinks, because he can’t pull his eyes away from Kyosuke’s face. His expression goes from confused, to shocked, to… something resembling fear. Juzo forces his eyes shut as Kyosuke starts to walk towards him, to close the gap between the two of them.

“... how long?” Kyosuke asks. “How long have you known?”

“I found out for sure today.” Juzo still doesn’t open his eyes, even when Kyosuke’s so close he can hear him breathing. His fingertips reach up to stroke Juzo’s cheeks, to trace the freckles under his eyes. “I… was afraid it might happen, y’know, after Kizakura’s party. But, y’know, it’s not like how it used to be. Can’t just go get the morning after pill whenever you want, so…” He swallows. “I hoped we’d get lucky and dodge the bullet. Then I got sick, and…”

He takes a few shaky breaths. “I… look, I know I should’ve said this earlier, but… I… when… after we graduated Hope’s Peak, I had a boyfriend. I had a miscarriage, when I was nineteen.” Juzo feels Kyosuke’s fingers twitch, and can only assume he’s shocked. “It was pretty bad, so that and with me, y’know, on hormones, they said it’d be a fluke if it happened again.”

Juzo finally opens his eyes and looks at Kyosuke. “I guess we’re just really unlucky, huh?”

Kyosuke scoffs, moves one of his hands from Juzo’s cheek down to gently take his hand. “Nevermind that now. What’s done is done.” He squeezes Juzo’s much larger hand in his own only barely. “How do _you_ feel? Do you want this child?”

“I… there’s a doctor a couple hours away, I can go to…” Juzo hesitates. “... for an abortion. If you want.”

“That is not what I asked.” Kyosuke shakes his head, squeezes a little tighter. “I asked how you felt. This child is yours as much as they are mine.” He lets go of his hand only to press it against Juzo’s lower stomach, rubbing circles there with his thumb. “It is true, I didn’t plan on us having any more. This world is a terrifying place to bring a child into.” A long, slow breath leaves his lips. “But that’s all the more reason to fight for it. I want a world where families can raise their children in peace. A world with no more despair.” Kyosuke smiles; only faintly, but it’s there. “I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have a family with. Maybe now isn’t the perfect time, but… will there ever be a perfect time?”

Juzo can feel his throat constricting around his words, and it’s so hard to talk but he has to. “Kyosuke --” He tries to say, but then there are long, pale fingers brushing against his lips, and he goes quiet again.

“It’s alright if you don’t feel ready. But, if you do…” Kyosuke meets Juzo’s eyes, and his faint smile grows. “I’m going to be here, by your side, for you and our baby.”

Juzo takes deep breaths, tries to steady his heart rate and hold back tears that threaten to spill over. “I… I don’t want an abortion,” he whispers. “I want a baby, _our_ baby, but… c’mon, let’s face it. I’m a screw up, everything I try to do gets fucked up somehow --”

“Stop,” Kyosuke says firmly. “That is far from the truth. Because, if it were… then I wouldn’t have done what I did today.”

Juzo narrows his eyes. “You… did something?”

He nods, then slides both of his hands down to hold Juzo’s. Kyosuke’s touch is warm and comforting, not at all like people expect him to be. “I did, yes. You see… however much time left I have on this wretched planet, I want to spend it with you. The fact that you’re carrying my child -- our future -- only makes it more clear for me. I had wanted this to be much more… romantic, but I have a feeling this will work regardless.”

The insinuation is lost on Juzo until Kyosuke slowly gets to his knees, gives his hands a gentle squeeze before letting go of one to slide his hand into the pocket of his jacket.

“Juzo Sakakura,” Kyosuke says, a slight tremble to his voice. Juzo stares back at him in shock.

“Will you marry me?”

For a moment, Juzo feels like he can’t breathe. His legs tremble, and then he’s on his knees too, putting his arms around Kyosuke and pulling him down to the floor, holding him tight to his chest.

“Yes. Yes, yes, _hell yes_ ,” Juzo finally says when he finds his voice, pressing kisses to his boyfriend’s -- fiance’s -- face. “You’ll never get rid of me now, Kyo.”

Kyosuke laughs. It sounds like church bells. “Why would I have asked you to marry me if I wanted to get rid of you? You’re unbelievable.” He pulls himself closer, rests his face in the crook of Juzo’s neck and shoulder and lets himself cry as the other man does.

After a few moments, Juzo sniffs, then says quietly:

“So… who’s gonna tell Chisa?”


	3. part 2: during: 8 weeks side a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“The most wasted of all days is one without laughter.”_  
>  ― **Nicolas Chamfort**

**part two: during**

**eight weeks**

They wake the next morning to the sound of the doorbell ringing incessantly. Juzo lifts his head from Kyosuke’s chest, groaning softly, before the other man runs a hand through his hair and pulls himself out from underneath him.

“Stay in bed,” Kyosuke says softly. “It’s still early. Whoever it is, I’ll deal with them.” Juzo gives an affirmative grunt, then lets his head drop onto one of the pillows, attempting to go back to sleep. They were up late the night before, discussing plans for the future, and when Juzo inevitably passed out, Kyosuke spent most of the night thinking, wrapped up so tightly in his thoughts he couldn’t sleep.

Of course that comes back to bite him in the ass. When doesn’t it?

When Kyosuke finally makes his way to the front door and unlocks it, preparing to open it, he’s suddenly forced into alertness by the door swinging forward, narrowly missing his face. He barely has time to utter a surprised “what” before someone flings their arms around him.

“Kyo-suke~!” Chisa’s voice rings out through the apartment, about an octave higher than it usually is. Ah, yes, he probably should’ve expected this.

Kyosuke stumbles backwards, putting one arm around Chisa and the other out beside him to keep him steady, gripping the wall. He nudges the door shut behind his old friend with his foot, then pulls away from her for a moment to catch his bearings.

“Chisa,” he sighs in response, holding her at arm’s length, but not quite letting go of her. She has the look of an excited, overeager puppy. “You found out. Who told you?”

Chisa frowns, slumping a little. “No one told me, I’m psychic! I knew before even you did.”

“Lemme guess, your dumbass idiot boyfriend couldn’t keep his Goddamn mouth shut,” Juzo mumbles from the doorway to the bedroom. Chisa squeals again, runs forward and puts her arms around Juzo now.

“There’s the big man himself!” Chisa says, hugging him tightly, but gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Right now? Like kicking Oowada’s ass,” Juzo grumbles, still irritated, but puts his arms around Chisa in return anyway. She looks up at him with a very unhappy expression, and he rolls his eyes. “I’m kidding. Right now, I feel like… just weird, that’s all. I feel weird.”

Chisa smiles and waves a hand when she pulls away (reluctantly). “That’s normal! It was unplanned, right? And you’re still pretty early, right?”

“Dunno… gotta go an’ see the doctor,” Juzo sighs. He runs a hand through his messy hair, unstyled, as he’s just woken up. His face feels itchy, dry, and sticky from the tears he shed last night, both from expectations of heartbreak and then joy. “Hey, Chisa, do me a favor, okay? Don’t tell anybody I’m… I’m pregnant until I tell you, okay? I get why Daiya told you -- he’s still an ass, but I get it -- but I…”

Again, Juzo’s voice fails him, and his throat swells a little. He holds back a cough and tries to breathe. “I… I lost a baby before. Nobody knew and… if it happens again, I’d rather it stay that way, y’know? I don’t want people comin’ up to me an’ lookin’ at me like I’m somebody who needs their pity.”

Chisa gives a sad little smile. Juzo’s just as proud as ever, and while she doesn’t understand the pain of having a child die before its birth, she _does_ know the pain of loss.

“Alright, I won’t then,” she promises. Chisa holds up her pinky and extends it to Juzo, obviously expecting him to return it. He stares at her, sighs, and then offers his own pinky in response, wrapping it around hers for a moment before they both pull back. “Pinky promises can’t be broken, Juzo! They’re very important.”

“Yeah, yeah. Y’know, since you’re here…” Juzo gives a sly little smile. “I guess we can tell you about that other thing.”

“Other thing?” Chisa’s brow furrows, and she looks from Juzo to Kyosuke in an accusatory fashion. “What else are you trying to hide from me, boys?”

Juzo nods in Kyosuke’s direction, and the other man takes his hand in his.

“We’re getting married. I proposed last night, and he said yes,” Kyosuke explains.

The noise Chisa makes afterwards could only be heard by dogs and young children.


	4. intermission with children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warriors of Hope are more intuitive than they let on. Also, don't let Jataro cook.

Juzo can’t help this feeling like he’s forgetting something really important until later on in the afternoon, when Kyosuke goes out for something or another and Juzo gets cornered in the kitchen by five teenagers. Five very irritated-looking teenagers. He would’ve made a break for it, but Monaca’s wheelchair effectively blocks any gaps he could use to escape his children. _Well, fuck._

“What aren’t you telling us, Father,” Nagisa says first, his tone more demanding than Juzo’s ever heard it before. “If it’s important, we need to know.”

“Monaca already knows what it is!” Monaca announced, squishing her own cheeks with her fingertips. “But she hasn’t told, don’t worry!”

A part of Juzo wonders if Monaca actually knows, or if she’s bluffing in an attempt to trip him up. Either way, he’s not gonna fall for it, no sir, not today or ever. “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” he lies through his teeth.

“Lies!” Kotoko calls him out right away. Masaru nods along with her. “You and Papa both went to bed last night before we even got home! Jataro had to make us Mac n/ Cheese from the box!”

“So that’s what happened to the kitchen,” Juzo muses, looking over his shoulder to stare at the baked-on noodles on the stove. That’s going to take some scrubbing to get off.

“Unimportant,” Nagisa interrupts before anyone can say anything else. “Remember what you told us about trust, Father? Right after our adoption? How can we trust you if you won’t trust us?”

God dammit. Leave it to the smart one to use Juzo’s own words against him. “I --” And here he sighs, “Listen, it’s not that I don’t trust you, or whatever. It’s only that it’s still early, nobody’s supposed to know yet.”

A wry grin appears on Monaca’s face as Kotoko leans in to whisper to Masaru, who giggles in response. They probably know more than they’re letting on, but Juzo decides to let it slide just this once.

“Fine,” Juzo relents. “It’s still really early, but -- I’m pregnant.”

Kotoko’s squeal leaves Juzo and everyone else in a five-mile vicinity half deaf (or so he thinks).


	5. eight weeks side b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't make promises you can't keep, Kyosuke.

Kyosuke wakes up in the middle of the night (or perhaps early morning, he can’t tell) to find one side of their bed vacant, and he starts to panic before he remembers: Juzo’s pregnant, and likely suffering from morning sickness. Shaking the fear out of his bones, Kyosuke pushes himself up and out of bed, heading to the bathroom connected to the master room he shares with his fiance.

And there he is, curled up in front of the toilet, his head resting on the edge. He’s breathing heavily, like he’s either just finished puking or is about to start again, so Kyosuke crouches down beside Juzo and rubs his back.

“Hey,” he greets softly when Juzo turns his head to look at him. “I guess I don’t have to ask how you’re feeling.”

“You could,” Juzo starts to say. “But it’d be damn stupid of you to ask.”

“You’re right. So I won’t.” Kyosuke goes quiet as Juzo gags and leans over the toilet again, one hand gripping the side of the bowl so hard his knuckles turn white. “Don’t fight it, it’s easier just to let it happen. Trust me.”

He has a look of shock for a moment, but Juzo follows his advice, at least. When he’s done puking, Kyosuke offers him a towel, and he takes it to wipe his mouth. His skin is paler than usual and feels clammy, but he’s not running a fever, so Kyosuke convinces himself to not worry. It’s normal, not enough to warrant a trip to the infirmary.

“Tell your kid to stop bein’ a dick,” Juzo says after a few moments. “I just wanted to sleep, an’ she wakes me up with this bullshit.”

“ _My_ kid? What happened to them being _ours_ ,” Kyosuke laughs a little. He runs his fingers through Juzo’s hair. “And… her? Isn’t it far too early to know the sex?”

“I, uh.” Juzo gives a nervous, embarrassed cough before turning his head so Kyosuke can’t see him blush (or so he thinks). “When… when I was pregnant before, I woulda had a little girl. So I just… it kinda slipped out, that’s all.” His voice is soft. “Sorry.”

“There is nothing wrong with that,” Kyosuke reassures him, letting his fingers wander to his neck, gently rubbing his neck where he knows he’s sensitive. “Nothing wrong at all. I was teasing. Though I do suppose a little girl would be lovely. Kotoko and Monaca would adore a little sister.”

“Y’think Monaca’s gonna be okay with it, for real?” Juzo asks, suddenly worried. “I mean… she’s the youngest. I don’t want her -- any of ‘em -- to feel replaced.”

“Considering she came up to me yesterday and the first thing she said was ‘ _took you long enough_ ’? I think she’s going to be just fine.” Kyosuke can’t help but smile at Juzo’s worry, though. “You’ve been such an amazing father to all of them. This child will be no different.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Juzo says playfully. He rests his head on Kyosuke’s shoulder. “You’re a huge sap, you know that?”

“Only with you,” Kyosuke corrects. “And with Chisa, a little. Don’t let anyone else know or I’ll lose my standings at the Foundation.”

“Uh-huh. So Kotoko telling me you told her we could get a puppy last week was you being _tough_ , right?” Juzo asks, raising an eyebrow. Kyosuke coughs.

“I was unaware she had talked to you about that,” he says nervously. “I told her we would talk, not that we would get one for sure.”

Juzo chuckles, then leans in to kiss Kyosuke, slow and gentle. When he pulls away, he’s still smiling. “Y’know, I’ve been more of a cat person, but if you can find a puppy, hell, you can keep it.” Kyosuke returns the smile, leans in to press his lips against Juzo’s one more time before the taller man stands. “I’m goin’ back to bed. Looks like she’s gonna let up.”

“Yes, you need your rest,” Kyosuke agrees, giving him support as he stands before getting up alongside him. He lets out a yawn before he can stop it, and Juzo gives him a knowing look. “...and so do I, I suppose.”

They can get a few more hours of sleep in before Masaru runs in to wake them up, they suppose.


	6. nine weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning! Juzo complains.

“What’s the matter?”

Kyosuke looks over at Juzo. He’s in the living room, examining himself in the full-length mirror. It’s nearing mid-afternoon, and Kyosuke’s making a late lunch of grilled cheese and SPAM because Juzo asked for it. He’s been taking on more of the household chores lately, and no one has to ask why. But right now, his fiance’s behavior is rather confusing.

Juzo wrinkles his nose in response, puts both hands on his hips and turns a little. “I’m gaining weight,” he says, in a way that makes it sounds as though he’s dying. Kyosuke snorts.

“Of course you are. Isn’t that the natural way of things?”

Juzo’s quiet for a moment, still looking at himself in the mirror. “Didn’t think it’d start this early. I don’t like it.”

“But isn’t that a good thing? It means our child is healthy and growing.” Kyosuke still feels a little weird saying that, like there’s this strange twinge inside of him whenever he mentions the fact that they’re really having a baby, but it’s far from unwelcome.

“Yeah…” Juzo trails off, then hikes his shirt up a little to show his stomach. Kyosuke looks away from the stove for a moment; there’s not really a noticeable difference yet, other than the slight swell of his lower stomach. From the books he’s been reading, Kyosuke knows that’s normal around this time in the pregnancy. Juzo’s far from showing -- that won’t happen for another few months -- but it does make the situation feel more real to both of them.

“I feel so Goddamn _weird_ ,” Juzo finally continues. “And I don’t like bein’ treated different.”

Kyosuke turns off the stove, pulls the pan over to cool off before he washes off his hands and walks over to Juzo. He comes up behind him, puts his head on his shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist. “It’s only temporary. I know how important it is to you to be treated like everyone else, believe me, but we both have more to worry about than just ourselves now.” He slides a hand over Juzo’s lower stomach, strokes his skin with his fingers. “I love you both so dearly.”

Juzo tilts his head back a little, leaning in closer to Kyosuke’s grip. His hands are wandering, and Juzo lets them wander. He still gets so lovestruck whenever Kyosuke says he loves him, it makes him feel like a teenager again, fantasizing about what he thought he’d never have.

Now look at him: engaged to the man he’s pined after for God knows how long, and carrying his child. He’s done a pretty decent job, he thinks…

“Hey,” Juzo mumbles when Kyosuke’s fingers stroke his inner thigh, feather light. “Warn a guy first, yeah?” His voice has a laugh held in it.

“We don’t have to if you aren’t in the mood,” Kyosuke murmurs. His lips are pressed against Juzo’s neck, near the pulse point.

“No, no, you got me now,” Juzo replies, just as softly. “I was fuckin’ with you.” He turns around, presses his body tight against Kyosuke’s and kisses him deeply. The two of them stumble towards the couch, then Juzo pushes Kyosuke down to it, putting one knee on either side of his lap as he holds his chin in one hand and braces himself against the couch with the other.

Kyosuke gives a little grunt when Juzo presses his hips flush with his, close enough to feel his excitement. It really doesn’t take much to get him riled up, and besides, he’s been wanting this for a while.

“Think you’ll still be able to get it up when I’m huge an’ moody?” Juzo asks when he pulls away from kissing him for just a moment. He’s still rolling his hips against Kyosuke, can start to feel the damp press of his own boxers against him.

“Of course,” Kyosuke answers without hesitation. He’s looking at Juzo with hazy eyes. “You already look so beautiful. How could I not?”

“Don’t say that just to make me feel better,” Juzo says. His movements are getting more calculated, and he’s reaching down between them to unbutton his pants, to get them off, or at least slide them down around his knees.

“You should know me better than that.” Kyosuke pants hotly when Juzo’s wrist brushes his crotch, and he thrusts up without thinking about it, wanting more. “Juzo --”

“I got it.” Juzo’s breathing is heavier now, too, and he unbuckles Kyosuke’s belt, pulls his zipper down and slides his jeans down his thighs. “Just like this, okay?”

Kyosuke nods, and Juzo pushes their hips together again. They’re still in their boxers, but this is better than before, and all either really needs is the touch of their skin against each other. Juzo’s legs tremble as he moves, thrusting up against Kyosuke, his movements slowly getting harsher as he seeks release.

“Touch me,” he commands after a few more moments. “Just -- y’know.” Kyosuke nods, slides his fingers below the waistband of Juzo’s boxers and strokes him, the pad of his thumb rubbing gently against his clit, right where Juzo wants him, where he needs him. He gasps, then breathes out “ _Kyosuke_ ”  as he comes, a surprisingly powerful orgasm gripping him for a few moments. Kyosuke bites his lip, trying to hold back, but it’s useless, because he comes undone as soon as Juzo says his name.

Kyosuke pulls his hands back when Juzo’s done, and they both rest there for a moment, Juzo with his head against Kyosuke’s chest, eyes closed. He feels like he could nod off at any moment, but…

“I need to shower,” Kyosuke mumbles after a few moments. “I have a meeting in half an hour.”

“‘’m comin’ with you, then,” Juzo says, opening one eye to look at Kyosuke. “To the shower.”

A half hour is enough time for a round or two, he figures.


	7. week eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juzo fears the unknown.

Juzo doesn’t like doctors. Not one bit. He never has, and figures he never will. He likes them even _less_ when they poke and prod at him like he’s some kind of specimen or an animal at the zoo. This irritation and dislike extends to the OBGYN currently finishing up his examination, passing on her findings to her two protege: Mikan Tsumiki, who Juzo remembers from Chisa’s class (he’s trying not to think of her as a former Remnant anymore), and Kiibo, one of the kids from the third killing game. Apparently, he’s a cyborg, and while not as shy as Mikan, keeps a fair distance from him. Which is fine. That doesn’t bother him.

It helps that Kyosuke’s by his side the whole time, especially during his pelvic exam. The more nervous Juzo gets, the tighter he squeezes Kyosuke’s hand, to the point where he’s actually afraid he might break a finger or two. He’s just not used to people other than his fiance seeing him like this, seeing him vulnerable. He really, _really_ doesn’t like doctors.

The doctor tells him he’s close to eleven weeks now, most likely, and while that’s later than she’d like to be doing this, given the circumstances, it’s not like they could simply call a specialized doctor whenever. Even so, Juzo is more irritated than scared until she starts to prep him for the actual ultrasound, and then his grip on Kyosuke’s hand somehow gets tighter.

Through all of this, to Kyosuke’s credit, he doesn’t say a word against Juzo, or make any sign that he’s in pain. He must be used to it by now, or something, because he even squeezes back a little to give Juzo some reassurance. Juzo just tries not to think about it as he leans back and rolls his shirt up, feeling even more exposed than he had earlier. After the doctor squeezes the cold gel onto his stomach, it takes a few moments for the older machine to sputter to life while she presses the wand against his stomach.

Juzo has absolutely no clue what he’s supposed to be looking at, but there’s a faint little noise echoing from the monitor, and he knows from deductive reasoning what it has to be: a heartbeat. That’s his child’s heartbeat, strong and steady and filling the room, and Juzo barely notices as his grip relaxes on Kyosuke’s hand. There’s the faintest of smiles on Kyosuke’s face, too, and Juzo feels some of the tension leave him.

That is, of course, until the doctor points out the presence of a second heartbeat, and all of a sudden both men snap to attention. It takes a moment for her words to sink in, but when they do, it happens all at once.

They’re having twins.

* * *

When they finally make it back home, Juzo does something he hasn’t done since he found out about the pregnancy: he cries. Hard. He sits on the edge of their bed and puts his face in his hands, a few hot tears running down his face at first, but quickly turning into many more.

Kyosuke, of course, is worried immediately and rushes to his side, puts an arm around him and pulls him in close. “What’s the matter?” He asks, an edge of nervous energy in his voice.

At first, Juzo can’t say anything, only manages to shake his head for a moment before he pulls his hands away from his face and looks over at Kyosuke with a smile stretching his lips.

“I didn’t fuck it up,” Juzo finally says, a laugh in his voice. “I -- they’re healthy, they’re alive, I didn’t fuck it up.”

Kyosuke’s eyes go soft as he takes Juzo’s chin in his hand, leans in to kiss him. “Of course you didn’t,” he says softly. “I know how important this is to you, and you’ve done so well already.” He rests his forehead against Juzo’s, rubs his cheek with his thumb. “We just have to make sure it continues this way. Which means, you’re going to need your rest.”

Juzo sniffs, wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “Yeah, but ‘s not like I’m gonna be useless. I’m not gonna sit around for six months.”

“I never said that,” Kyosuke scoffs.

“You were thinkin’ it.”

Kyosuke smiles and strokes Juzo’s cheek again. “I’ll give you that.”

* * *

The flurry of congratulations and well-wishes that comes after Juzo feels comfortable enough to announce his pregnancy is, in all honesty, more than a little annoying. Just today he’s gotten more people approaching him than ever before (and really, he prefers it when people keep away from him) up to and including Makoto (dragging Byakuya with him), Koichi and Jin (the former of whom seems absolutely pissed at the irony of Juzo getting pregnant during his party and not him), and Sonosuke, Seiko, and Ruruka (Sonosuke is quiet thank God, but Ruruka shrieks and shoves chocolates in his face while Seiko offers him vitamins and tells him to take it easy). Of course he doesn’t say no to anything anyone gives him, because he’s not an idiot and free things are great, but he’d prefer it if they were dropped off at his door and he didn’t actually have to deal with the people attached to them.

He’s also back at work at the Foundation, though Kyosuke’s made sure that he’s stuck behind a desk most of the time doing the one thing he hates above all else: paperwork. While he does admit his fiance has a good reason (he can’t exactly be taking active rounds around the facility while he’s pregnant because he can’t afford an injury), it doesn’t make him any less angry.

The only good thing he gets out of it is that once the day’s work is done, he can do whatever the fuck he wants, so if he’s not feeling sick enough to go home, that means Juzo gets to spend more time with his fiance. Kyosuke won’t admit it, but Juzo knows he’s been worrying, because he always works harder when he’s worrying. The other day, he didn’t even come home until three in the morning, saying he’d been putting in some overtime. Juzo has a pretty good idea of what Kyosuke’s worrying about: the very nature of an unexpected pregnancy is frightening, and now that they know they’re having twins, he’s only more stressed. Between worrying over Juzo and working with the Foundation, Kyosuke’s running himself ragged and Juzo won’t have that.

He slips into his fiance’s office, quiet as a cat on his feet. He’s learned how to walk lightly and be quiet enough so that Kyosuke, who’s completely enveloped in the computer screen in front of him, won’t notice his approach. He finally gets close enough, and gives a quiet “boo” as he puts his hand on Kyosuke’s shoulder. Kyosuke doesn’t flinch, because Kyosuke just doesn’t do that. He’s too well trained for that, but Juzo knows he’s caught him off-guard anyway.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Kyosuke chides as Juzo leans down to rest his chin on the top of Kyosuke’s head. The characters on the screen mean nothing to him at the moment, but he pretends to read them seriously anyway. “What if I thought you were the enemy?”

“You wouldn’t,” Juzo replies, voice steady and sure. He kisses the top of Kyosuke’s head. “You love me too much.”

A soft chuckle leaves Kyosuke’s lips. “You got me there.” He finally turns away from the screen to look up at Juzo, a hint of worry in his features. “How are you feeling? Do you need anything from me?”

“ _I’m_ fine,” Juzo starts to say. “But _you_ are gonna go crazy if you keep workin’ so hard. So I want you to come home with me and sleep with me in _our_ bed.”

“Juzo,” Kyosuke sighs. Juzo swears he pouts a little, like a child. Ironic. “Just a little longer?”

“No,” Juzo replies firmly. “I’m hungry, tired, an’ you’re comin’ home with me one way or another. I can still pick you up.”

“No you can’t,” Kyosuke corrects. “No heavy lifting or strenuous activity, remember?”

“The hell I can’t,” Juzo says. “Doctors can kiss my ass.”

Kyosuke’s eyes narrow a little. “It’s for your own good.”

“Fine,” Juzo relents. “Then I’ll tie a rope around you an’ drag you.”

“I was unaware you were into that.”

Juzo coughs and his face reddens as Kyosuke smirks. “Hey, listen. It’s your damn fault if I’m hornier than usual.”

“You’re right.” Kyosuke leans back in his chair and sighs softly. “Alright, I’ll go home with you tonight. But I’ll need to be putting in more work, anyway. We’ll need to make sure our finances are relatively stable, just in case anything happens to me before --”

“Don’t.” Juzo cuts Kyosuke off before he can finish. “Nothing’s gonna happen to you. Okay?” It’s clear from his tone of voice that this is something Juzo himself has been worrying about, and he doesn’t want to talk about it further. “So don’t say that.”

Kyosuke nods and takes his hand. “Alright. I won’t.”

He’ll keep pushing ahead towards their future, just like always.


End file.
